ABSTRACT: This proposal is the fifth competing renewal of the University of Minnesota Training Grant in Lung Science requesting funding of 4 pre-doctoral and 6 postdoctoral training positions (currently 4 and 8). Since year 10, this Training Grant has provided more than 70 trainees with the opportunity to develop strong foundations in lung science. In this period 47 post-doctoral (21 MD, 23 PhD, 3 MD-PhD) and 19 pre-doctoral (15 PhD graduate students and 3 MD?PhD students) trainees completed T32 support. The major aim of our Training Program is to provide rigorous scientific, leadership, and team science training to launch careers in lung- related research. Multidisciplinary advisory teams guide career development using Individualized Development Plans enabling: physician-scientists to become independent investigators examining scientific questions related to human lung disease; PhD scientists to gain knowledge of lung biology, promoting long term careers in basic and translational lung research; and graduate students from the MD-PhD program and other established degree-granting programs to nurture their interest and develop their skills in lung research. MD trainees are strongly encouraged to do formal coursework and/or obtain advanced degrees to optimize their opportunities for successful investigative careers. Training is focused in 3 major curricular areas: (1) Cell & Molecular Biology; (2) Clinical Research & Public Health; and (3) Systems Biology, Bioengineering; & Bio-Informatics. The curriculum provides formal training and degree opportunities for PhD degrees in a broad range of disciplines, Masters degrees in Public Health or Clinical Research, and Certificate Programs in Clinical Research. The Training Faculty is drawn from 5 Academic Health Center colleges and the College of Science & Engineering, providing broad expertise, clustered in thematic domains related to lung diseases. New faculty added with this renewal deepen the expertise in bioinformatics, health services research, bio-engineering, clinical trials and chronic disease outcomes. PhD trainees receive systematic exposure to the fundamentals of lung disease and have the opportunity to join faculty in relevant clinical settings. Comprehensive resources and stable research funding in each area continue to provide an outstanding training environment.